Second Thoughts
by Inflamed
Summary: This is a one shot on what really happened on 'to buy or not to buy'


Second Thoughts

What really happened after "To buy or not to buy?"

Johnny felt himself being lowered from the bridge. His lungs were on fire and he could feel his arms start to shake. Cap and Kelly took the boy as he released himself from his ropes. He took two steps and then collapsed, not being able to take a breath.

Shouting echoed underneath the bridge as Roy saw his partner go down and the boy was rushed to the squad. His own ribs hurt like hell when he was jammed against the bridge. DeSoto made his way painfully and quickly down the bridge, but by the time he reached the ground, he was sweating and having hard time breathing. He tried to rush to both his victims only to land on his knees.

"Roy, pal," Cap's voice filtered through water. "Roy!"

Roy opened and closed his eyes and fought to stay conscious. Unfortunately, he lost.

#######

Opening his eyes, Roy looked at the ceiling of his hospital room. Turning slightly he could hear the soft snoring of his partner.

"Johnny," Roy called and then coughed, wondering what the hell had happened.

Johnny turned to his friend. "Hey Roy. Sorry about the house."

"Hey Johnny its okay, really, you took an opportunity and I lost," Roy grinned.

"No, man, you know me, insert foot, open mouth," Johnny grinned, "I mean the other way round." Gage blinked his eyes a few times. "Man I hurt."

"You and me both partner. Do you know what happened to the boy?" Roy had visions of the boy being dropped to his death.

"I don't know Roy. Once you got us lowered to the ground, that's about all I remember. You saved our lives you know," Johnny again tried to keep his eyes open. "Damn medication."

"Well, well, well," Dixie McCall looked at her two wayward patients. "You boys should be asleep."

"C'mon Dixie, I just woke up," Johnny coughed again. "So how's the boy?"

Dixie smiled, her two favorite paramedics always worried about their patients more than themselves.

"He's fine, thanks to your quick thinking. Now go back to sleep or do I have to call in the cavalry?" She wiggled both their beds.

"Too late," Joanne came in, worry and fear etched on her face; she made a beeline to Roy's bed and gave him a cautious hug.

"What time is it anyway?" Roy pushed himself further into the pillows, his chest hurting.

"It's ten o'clock at night," Dixie pointed to her watch. "You can stay a few minutes Joanne and then these patients need their rest."

"Oh Roy," Joanne cried softly into Roy's chest.

"It's all right honey," Roy cooed, "I'm all right."

Johnny wished the curtain had been closed. He thought of the house and how it almost ruined his friendship with his best friend. Besides he didn't need such a big house, it was only him. How could he have been so stupid?

"Uh, guys," Johnny tried to get the attention of the loving couple. "Guys!" Johnny tried to yell only giving himself a coughing fit.

"Johnny are you okay?" Joanne quickly hurried to his side.

"No," Johnny looked hurt.

"I'll get the nurse," Joanne reached for the button.

"No, I don't need a nurse. It's just…Roy I'll sell you the house back, no profit. Besides what do I need a big house like that for, huh? I'm really a nut, you know," Gage played with the edge of his blanket.

Joanne looked confused and looked at her husband and Johnny.

"You're the one who bought the house?" Joanne frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me. Me and my impulses . . . don't have a clue what I was thinking and I'm real sorry," Johnny felt tired.

The door opened as Dixie came in.

"Visiting hours are over with," the head nurse held the door open.

Joanne gave a long, languorous kiss on the lips to Roy and a quick peck on Johnny's cheek.

"I'll see you two in the morning," Joanne waved to two blushing men.

"Yes goodnight," Dixie turned out the light, leaving a light on in the restroom.

In the darkness both men became quiet.

"Johnny?" Roy spoke at last.

"Roy?"

"Hey you don't have to sell us back the house you know Johnny. I mean you bought it fair and square," Roy bit his lower lip, wondering if he was ever going to find the perfect house again.

"But Roy," Johnny started to think about the mortgage, the property taxes, and the upkeep of the large house he had just bought. "It won't be a problem, pally. Not a problem. Once we get out of here we can work out the details." Gage yawned.

"Yeah just like when we traded cars," Roy laughed.

"Yeah, Roy," Johnny said sarcastically, "just like when we traded cars. Night."

"Night, Johnny and thanks," Roy turned to his friend only to hear him snoring. "Night junior." DeSoto closed his eyes and started to dream of all the things he would be doing with his new house. Then he thought of all the work it would take and asked himself what he had done.


End file.
